universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Waluigi
Entrance Pipe Entrance A violet pipe appears, Waluigi pops up and says "Waluigi Time!". Special Attacks Super Lawl Neutral B - Serve Waluigi tosses a tennis ball in the air, you must quickly press B to whack it away with his tennis racquet. There's a 1/2 chance to toss a Bomb-Omb. (4% for the tennis ball) (13% for Bomb-Omb) Side B - Swimming Return Waluigi sticks his earplugs in and swims forwards, dealing minimal damage to anyone in his path. After he swims two times, he eventually falls into the ground. This move also deals good knock back. Up B - Super Jump Punch Very similar to Luigi's Super Jump Punch, but its a weaker version and has more vertical distance. This move grants no horizontal recovery at all and can only sweetspot in the air. Down B - Whirluigi Waluigi bends his body in an upside down 'L' and spins in a small whirlwind. Anyone who touches him will receive normal damage and spin away from Waluigi, becoming their own Whirluigi capable of dealing damage to other opponents. By pressing the B button rapidly, Waluigi would rise up in the air slightly and give him a slight recovery chance. Final Smash - Power Piledriver Finish Waluigi pauses for a brief moment, then stomps the opponent, if succes, he then pummels with several attacks, finishing off with a Bob-omb. Like the Down Tilt, the move's first hit has medium range. EWBR Neutral B - Bom’Orb’s Away Waluigi tosses a small Bob-omb into the air and whacks it away with his racquet. The Bob-omb have different lengths of wick before detonating, if they hit something, the bomb will explode. If not, the bomb will jump skip off the ground and come to rest before exploding. In some rare cases, Some Bom-omb's may not even have enough time to be hit with the racquet, so loo out before it explodes and cause damage to yourself. Side B - Wall Luigi Waluigi run in place as he begins to glow Purple, before taking off, leaving behind him a trail of thorns. During this attack, you can dash strange forward. You can jump, but turning will stop the attack from working. The thorns may last for a short, it's effectively making a sort of shielding anyone who walks through these, causing damage. Just remember that any kind of attack on the thorns will cause them to sizzle away into smoke. Up B - Swimming Return Waluigi sticks his earplugs in as he swims through the air vertically. Anyone who in your path get bump away for minor damage but great knockback. You can travel a great distance vertically but may lack in horizontal recovery. Down B - Potted Piranha Plant Waluigi summon a Piranha Plant on a potted plant, as it now works as an item. Only you can hold the Piranha Plants, as anyone who near these Piranha Plants, sometime you, will get chomp down to the opponents away. It’s can also eat items away from you, but it quickly disappears afterword. There can only be 2 Piranha Plants on the stages and can be removed by return their back or if they get KO’ed. Final Smash - Throny Waluigi Waluigi becomes uncharge with violent aura as it forms deep red vortex around him, slowing time. This big attack happens when Waluigi ready a long thorn bush whips and strike it onto the opponents. Each whip of this attack causes 1 damage once caught, but deal heavy knockback on impact. You can aim around for a few seconds as you can control the whips attack and after 3 whips, The Final Smash ended. KOSFX KOSFX1: WAAAH! KOSFX2: Ow! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Owie! Taunts Up: *Raises his arms and laughs* Sd: *Pirouettes with his arms above his head, then strikes a pose* Dn: *Takes out his Tennis Racquet and strums it like a guitar before putting it away* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *doing his Mario Party victory pose* Victory 2: Expecting Someone Else to win? TO BAD! WALUIGI TIME! Victory 3: *Crotch Chops and Pumps his fists in Victory* Lose/Clap: *Stomps on the Ground Angrily* Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Wario's partner and Luigi's arch-nemesis (as Wario is to Mario). Not much is known about Waluigi or his past, though he has apparently been an enemy of the Mario Bros. for a while. Debuting in Mario Tennis, Waluigi has made frequent appearances in Mario spin-offs, but has yet to make an appearance in a main series Mario game. His relationship to Wario is unknown, although the devious pair are often seen causing great mischief whenever together. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Waluigi does a quick right hook, then kicks with his left leg. *Dash Attack- Waluigi charges forward, ramming things with his shoulder. Tilt Attacks *Side- Waluigi does a jab-like kick. *Up- Waluigi does a handstand and kicks upward with both legs. *Down- Waluigi stomps rapidly the opponent that causes to burry if you getting close to him. This attack has medium range. Smashes *Side- Waluigi dashes to his opponent and whacks him/her with his Tennis Racquet (Similar to his finisher move in SSBB as an assist thropy) *Up- Waluigi does a uppercut. *Down- Waluigi goes upside down, and doing a spin kick with both of his legs, dealing multiple damage. Aerials *N-Air - Waluigi does a jab-like kick in the air. *F-Air - Waluigi performs two kicks in the air. *B-Air - Waluigi somersaults and kicks behind. *U-Air - Waluigi flips upwards and does a two-hit scissor kick. *D-Air - Waluigi rapidly kicks downward. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- Pummels with his right arm. *Forward- Waluigi attacks with his hammer. *Back- Waluigi kicks the opponent behind, then smacks with his butt. *Up- Waluigi weirdy spins three times, before he throws the enemy upwards. *Down- Waluigi rapidly kicks the enemy. Others *Ledge attack: Waluigi gets up in a crouching position and does a low kick. *100% ledge attack: Same as his Ledge Attack, except is faster and does less damage. *Front attack: Waluigi does a low punch. *Back attack: Waluigi doing a low back swipe kick. *Trip attack: Waluigi does a quick sweep kick. Changes from Super Smash Bros. Crusade to Super Lawl * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * Icon The Mushroom/WarioWare W Victory Music SSBB - Mario Victory Theme/SSBB - WarioWare Victory Theme Kirby Hat Waluigi's cap Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Waluigi's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Waluigi Is Waluigi Time! He's the opposite Luigi and also his rival! He spent a long time working silently in the shadow of the Mario Bros. before finally becoming strong enough to compete with them in Mario Tennis. Since then, he's had many brilliant game appearances. While the nature of his relationship to Wario is a mystery, the pair have hatched some devious schemes together. Waluigi (Alt) His Side Smash, Tennis Smash is a powerful whack attack with his tennist racket. He gains both Super armor and Transcendent priority, so be careful, and his Down tilt has him stomping to the ground several times, which can burry any opponent! Waluigi_Trophy.png|Classic Waluigi_(Smash)_Trophy.png|Smash Wiimote Sound "Wah!" Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Violet: Default *Red: Crusade Alt *Blue: SuperMarioGlitchy4 *Green: Luigi colors *Yellow: Wario colors *Pink: Luigi's Wrecking Crew swap *Light Violet: Brawl in Family appearance *Walurambo (Alternate Costume) Trivia *Waluigi is first character to appear in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. *Waluigi is the most disliked Mario character, and yet people want him to be in Smash Bros. But later revealed to be an assist trophy, again in Super Smash Bros. 4, which makes people mad. **The same also go for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Mario Tennis 64 Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Super Mario 64 DS Category:Super Lawl Category:Human Category:Super Smash Bros Crusade Category:Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Category:Anti Heros Category:Male Category:Former assist trophy Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:I.M. Meen Gets a Job Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Tall Characters Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Badass Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:SilvaGunner Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Lawl Nightmare Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (SSLN) Category:People who deserve Respect Category:Justice Category:People who WILL be Great Again Category:WAH! Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:KFAD Contestants Category:Super Smash Flash 2